Persia Kirino
A shy, soft-spoken, but a cheerful and kind girl. Persia is the typical naive everygirl. No matter what they think of her, she holds her friends closely. She's usually a brave girl, but she's rather insecure about herself and easily embarassed, and goes from scared to confident when something bad happens. At these times, she's easy to manipulate by enemies, but she'll snap out of it with encouragement from her friends and loved ones. She uses a sword that can duplicate into two, so in other words she uses dual blades. She and her friends often wander off into other places in the world and meet other people (aka the RPs going on here, lol). She can also use light magic. Backstory Warning: RIdiculously long backstory. Includes both her past and (the first) part of her non-Shibuya life and bull. Keep scrolling down. Persia was raised in Shibuya, Japan, but was born in the hidden planet of Rosasharn; a year after her birth, she and her family along with the other princesses and their families were sent to Earth, Japan so they can be protected from a war that was going on there at that time. During this time, she was known by others as Akari. Thanks to her powers, the queen of one of the kingdoms there chose her as the princess of her kingdom, Saihate, thanks to this power, as she was the only one who fulfilled the "requirements". However, she took years to realize this, and lived the life of a normal girl until she was fifteen. Her powers mainly focus on starlight, and she found out about this when she managed to control a falling meteor. The next day, she woke up in the front of the entrance to Saihate, and was told that the queen wanted to see her. The queen, Shara tells her that now Persia knows of her powers, she has to stay in their world. While trying to get used to her new surroundings, she meets two other girls her age, Kogasa and Azusa Hajiri and befriends them, and discovers that they are princesses too. However, the kingdom is suddenly attacked by a rogue group called "Luna la Morte" under the command of a man named Fugue Decesso. Said man appears on all the TVs in Rosasharn (it's a "modern fantasy" world, you see!) as a hacked broadcast, gloating in the broadcast that he will become Saihate's new god by destroying the "Ancient Crystals" hidden in each kingdom, as these crystals are source of the current god Sefiri's powers and also her lifesource. Realizing that he's a huge threat to Rosasharn, Shara requests the three girls to defeat Fugue and keep him from destroying these crystals. While the other girls are willing, Persia is reluctant since she only just came to Saihate, but the queen can't take "no" for an answer because the princesses are supposed to fight to protect their kingdom, so she had no choice but to accept this responsibility. The girls confronted Fugue in an ancient tower located in a deep forest, standing right in front of the Light Crystal, one of the most powerful of the Ancient Crystals. They were able to defeat him, but he stated that one defeat wasn't enough to stop him, and praises the naive Persia for her skill despite her newcomer status, though he tells her that she'll never get strong enough for her and her friends to defeat him. He then disappears, or rather teleports away. Trivia *Unlike the other princesses who changed their names after being sent to Japan, she retains her original name as her parents were unable to get Persia's name legally changed. So, her parents told her school to call her Akari rather than Persia. Only her family and the Rosasharn people can call her Persia. *She has a pet Shiba Inu dog named Madoka. *She's strangely interested in the paranormal and creepy things. This often weirds out people. *She sounds like Christine Marie Cabanos, voice actress of Nepgear from Hyperdimension Neptunia (the girl with pretty purple hair). Gallery Persia Kirino.jpg|This is her. Do not trust the above image. Selfy Persia MOEMOEKYUN.png|Selfy Persia Persia2.png|Redesign cause you know. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters